The present invention relates to induction heating apparatus, and more particularly to an induction heating cooking apparatus wherein the power consumption of a work load or cooking vessel is automatically controlled to a constant value regardless of the material of the cooking vessel and other factors that undesirably change the power consumption.
Cooking by induction heating necessitates the use of a ferromagnetic cooking ware or vessel to generate eddy currents which generate Joule heat I.sup.2 R in the cooking ware. Actually, however, the thermal resistivity of the material of the ware differs according to the surface coating and the composition of the ferromagnetic material and as a result there is a difference in the amount of heat so generated for a constant power setting between different cooking wares. This applies also to a given cooking ware having variable contents. More specifically, when the cooking ware is heated without foodstuff therein for initial warm-up operation, the power consumption is considerably greater than when it is filled.